elpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Eltrion
4. Raid Boss rewards *Depending on damage dealt by you, you can acquire following items. Raid Boss Cube, Ancient Iron Stone, Ancient Guardian Stone..etc **If damage contribution is high, you will receive: 6 Raid Boss Cubes, 2 Ancient Iron Stones, and 2 Ancient Guardian Stones. **If damage contribution is low, you will receive: 3 Raid Boss Cubes, 1 Ancient Iron Stone, and 1 Ancient Guardian Stone. *Ancient Iron Stone and Ancient Guardian Stone are materials used to craft Ancient Iron Wedge and Ancient Guardian Wedge items. These items can be crafted from Glave NPC. **Ancient Iron Wedge can be crafted with 100 Ancient Iron Stones, 100 Magic Ice Powders, and 200 Alchemy Essences. **Ancient Iron Wedge can be crafted with 40 Ancient Iron Stones, 50 Magic Ice Powders, and 100 Alchemy Essences. *You can acquire with low probability a Guardian of Gate of Time weapon exchange ticket. Possibly a 0.001 chance. *Acquired weapon exchange ticket can be exchanged for a weapon at Glave NPC. *Type of Weapons are as follows. 5. What is the item for? *Two items have following features. '''Ancient Iron Wedge''' - Increase Weapon socket slot by 1 '''Ancient Guardian Wedge''' - Increase Armor socket slot by 1 *Use is limited to 1 time per gear. *You cannot revert the change once the item is applied. Boss: Iron Guardian Eltrion Moves *'''Electron Crush''': Eltrion will use one of his claws to slam the ground from above, creating a shockwave. *'''Slash''': Eltrion will use one of his claws to swipe the field. *'''Repel''': Eltrion will bring his claws inward, then smacks players away. *'''Energy Scan''': Eltrion uses both his claws to fire a connecting laser and sweep the platforms in his range. *'''Dual Gleam''': Eltrion uses both his claws to fire lasers from above and sweep the field in his range. *'''Transition - A''': Eltrion will fly to the right of the field, switching positions. He can use Electron Crush and Slash in this position. *'''Searing Laser''': While in Position A, Eltrion will stomp 2 times then fire a laser from his ocular lenses. *'''Energy Stream''': While in Position A, Eltrion will charge briefly and fire a laser from his core. *'''Strafe Run''': When leaving Position A, Eltrion will fire lasers from his wings and core while rushing to the left. After he uses this, he will return to his original position or fly to Position B. *'''Transition - B''': Eltrion will fly and latch on to one of the hovering objects in the background. He will use 1 of his 2 most dangerous moves in this position. *'''Particle Rain''': While flying away from Position B, Eltrion will launch a vast amount of missiles that home in on players. *'''Final Exemption''': While moving away from Position B and lingering in the background, Eltrion charges up all his of energy and releases a immense laser from his core. **The direction the laser will travel depends on what energy Eltrion is charging. ***If Eltrion is '''red''' while charging, the laser will become purple and travel to the '''right'''. ***If Eltrion is '''green''' while charging, the laser will become blue and travel to the '''left'''. Information Raid Bosses have a unique weakness of having separate parts that can be damaged at the same time. This allows players to multiply the damage they dealt to the boss depending on the situation. *'''First Position''': Horizontally long attacks can hit both of Eltrion's claws. **'''Post-Awakening''': After Eltrion's awakening, a large AOE attack can hit Eltrion's head and one of its claws. **'''Dual Gleam''': Horizontally long attacks can hit both of Eltrion's claws and its head during this attack. *'''Transition - A''': Vertically long attacks can hit Eltrion's body and right claw. Eltrion's body also has a very large hit-box, making it easier to land full hits with certain skills. Strategy *'''Electron Crush''': Avoid being below the claws. *'''Slash''': Move to the highest platform. *'''Repel''': Either get in between the claws or move to the highest platform. *'''Energy Scan''': When the claws face inward and glows green, get away from Eltrion. *'''Dual Gleam''': Either get away from Eltrion or move near its head. *'''Transition - A Crush''': Move to the wall if you were attacking Eltrion's claw. *'''Transition - A Slash''': Move to the upper or bottom-most platform. *'''Searing Laser''': **Dodge or Stoic the push. **If you were pushed, quickly move beck to Eltrion's torso or claw. **If you can't move back to position quickly enough after being pushed, get away from Eltrion. *'''Energy Stream''': When Eltrion's core glows green, get away from it asap. *'''Strafe Run''': **If the bottom-most platform is glowing, move to the highest platform at the edges. **If the 2nd top-most platform is glowing, move to the lowest platform. You must also get off any mount. ***If you're an Add or Aisha, you can alternatively use their ability to float above the highest platform. *'''Particle Rain''': This attack is very difficult to avoid. **Get a large amount of hp, defense, mag. defense, and damage reduction so you can survive one missile. The knockdown caused by that missile will help you avoid other missiles. ***Note that this tactic only works if you're on the lowest platform. If you tried this at the highest platform, the missiles will turn back to you before hitting the ground. **Move to a low platform and use skills that gives a 100% chance of evasion like [[Dodge & Slash]]. ***Special actives that grants an extended invincibility may also work but is inefficient. **If only one missile is targeting you, you can negate its damage with Elesis's [[Stoic - Strong]] or Elsword's Annihilation mode. **Absorb the missiles with a timed [[Spatial Distortion]] or [[Atomic Shield]]. (Needs testing) ***Atomic Shield will stop missiles but it will not stop many. Use it and run to stop 1-2 missiles from potentially killing you or someone else. **Eve can use her summons as a metal-shield. **Awakening can also be used to dodge the missiles when they come close (Add's DP mode won't work because he can still be damaged when using it) *'''Final Exemption''': **If Eltrion is '''red''' while charging, move to the left half of the map or to the highest platform on the right edge. **If Eltrion is '''green''' while charging, move to the right half of the map or to the highest platform on the left edge. *[http://elsword.nexon.com/community/strategy/view.aspx?n4ArticleSN=74787 '''A helpful KR guide with the help of pictures.'''] Music